Mute
Mute is an Arrancar with no affiliations. As his name implies, Mute cannot speak. Appearance Mute wears a monochromatic black and white coat over a white dress shirt and black dress pants. His hair is bleached and hangs messily on his head in no distinct fashion. His hollow hole is located in his neck but is hidden most of the time by his coats high collar. The remains of his mask take the form of a headband that wraps around the back of his head and hooks over his ears, it's hidden by his hair most of the time. The white gloves that he wears at almost all times are actually his Zanpakuto. He carries a journal around which he uses to speak with people. A scar runs down over his right eye. Personality Mute is regularily friendly to anyone he knows and meets, but from spending so much time traveling alone he is hesitant to let his guard down although this doesn't stop him from being polite. Even though he minds his manners, the idea of loyalty is not one he holds close, instead putting his goals first and foremost. Having being picked on for a long time due to his lack of a voice, insults regarding that fact don't phase him anymore as well as many insults for that matter causing him to remain rather stoic towards enemies. Likes * Logic * Music * Typography Dislikes * Public speaking * Parties History Las Anochecer From a basic level hollow, Mute matured in the small village situated far to the east of Las Noches called Las Anochecer (The Dusk). The village was extremely small, only home to about 15 hollows which ranged in power from basic level hollows to adjuchas. With what little power they had, Las Anochecer was able to defend themselves from various attacks thanks to their strength in numbers and teamwork. Although this happened very rarely thanks to Las Noches which seemed to gather a large amount of attention that it was almost a waste of time to attack the small village at all. Mute was raised by another arrancar of a very old age known only as 8. This man served as the shaman of the village and was the 8th shaman and following tradition his real name was discarded in favor of this number. Long before Mute arrived in Las Anochecer, 8 came across him in the wilds of Hueco Mundo fighting off a pack of hollows with a peculiar ability to play music from his wings and utilize it as a weapon. The shaman stepped in a helped to drive off Mute's attackers to invite him into his village to fulfill an ancient prophecy that he believed 8 was destined Arte de la Musa Once Mute ascended to his Arrancar state, 8 informed him of his purpose for bringing him to the village and training him to become strong. 8 believed that Mute could fulfill a lengend known as the Arte de la Musa, the Art of the Muse. The legend states that a long time ago, long before even Las Noches was built, 4 tablets were created by the undying. 2 tablets were created by angels, and 2 tablets were created by demons and were called the Arte de la Musa. These tablets, infused with the heart and soul of the ones who created them, contained great power capable of rending foes, healing wounds and even manipulating time and were used as weapons in a war between the two factions. The war raged for millenniums, each using their own tablets to defeat the other side but no one tablet surpassed the other and millions of soldiers on either side were killed for a war that seemed would never end. Until one day midst the slaughter the tablets were lost, dropped down to the world of the living and the dead. Upon finding the 4 tablets, the mortals declared war on the undying to take the power for themselves and dominate all worlds, not just their own. By converting the inscriptions on the tablets into music, the mortals were able to unleash the power lying dormant within and wage war on the undying. Facing utter defeat, unable to match the power of the 4 tablets, the undying set aside their own differences for the sake of creation. The leader of the angels met with the commander of the demons and together they forged a 5th tablet. This new tablet, it's power surpassing all before it, surged with the combined strength of the undying and was able to defeating the mortal forces and their 4 tablets in one devastating strike. Not much is known after these events. The 5 tablets were never recovered, lost to the winds. This history soon became stories which then became tales, which then became legend. Both the purpose and the power of the tablets were forgotten and no longer did kings or adventurers or knights search for them, becoming only a fairy tale. One village did not forget however, Las Anochecer still tells the tales. They speak the legend that one day, the angels and demons of the undying will again rise to enact revenge on the mortals who dared challenge them. They will come to take the tablets and the world of the mortals will be no more. The legends also say however that a chosen soul will arise with the strength to find the 5 tablets and unleash their dormant power, stopping the undying forever. Unbeknownst to Mute before ascending to an arrancar, 8 was already in possession of two of the Artes known as La Armonía de la Disonancia (Harmony of Dissonance) and Sonata del Claro de Luna (Sonata of Moonlight). Upon these tablets was also a clue that pointed towards the far off land of Las Noches. Determined to save his people and fulfill the destiny that 8 layed before him, Mute set off to find the 3rd Arte. A Temporary Alliance Powers and Abilities Sonido. Zanpakutō Cicada Canción (Cicada Song) Mute's Zanpakuto takes the form of two silk white gloves on his hands. The gloves may seem frail like a regular piece of clothing but they are able to stand toe to toe with any traditional weapon making hand to hand combat quite effective. Mute's release command is unknown given that he cannot speak, he instead uses his gloves to whistle which activates his Resurreccion. Release command: Unknown Pre-Release Nota Muerte Post-Release Upon releasing, Mute gains ninja-esque clothing and his mask reforms over his forehead creating a crest. He also gains 4 insect-like wings, 2 large and two small, that he can vibrate at extremely high speeds to produce music. The wings are not powerful enough to help him fly however. Mute's Post-Release abilities take the form of an ancient technique called 'Songs'. Using Mute's new wings, he is able to vibrate them at extremely high speeds to produce sound waves, producing certain waves in a certain order creates a song. Songs give Mute a persistent passive effect as long as he continues to play it as well as empowering his next Nota Muerte. Changing songs counts as an attack as to prevent chaining of empowered Nota Muerte's. Mute can play songs effortlessly while in combat but it is a continuous drain of his Reiatsu, and although this strain is small, long battles can prove to be strenuous. Changing songs is the most difficult of Mute's abilities, preventing him from doing it rapidly in battle. La Armonía de la Disonancia Sonata del Claro de Luna Statistics Trivia Optional. Quotes Optional. Category:Arrancar Category:Las Noches